


==> Avengerstuck

by smolderpression (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengerstuck, Cat Loki (Marvel), Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hell, Homestuck References, I'm Going to Hell, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, SBURB, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, idk - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smolderpression
Summary: ==> Open Chatlogs.NatashaR: Tony. Are you drunk yet.NatashaR: That’s probably the only reasonable reason as to why you haven’t realized that theres a big fucking meteor looming down on us.NatashaR: and I’m stuck in my room.NatashaR: can someone please answer.TS is online.TS: sup.TS: I’m not dead yet, hows that?!TS: I’m more worried abt y theres a big meteor. DIRECTLY ABOVE US.Natasha: youre the genius you figure it out-BB is online.BB: I have a theory.TS: Lay it on me science bro.BB: The meteors are possibly connected to the game. The meteor is getting closer as the countdown is ticking down. So it is possible that when the countdown goes to zero the meteor will crash down.BB: and we all die, of course. What is the next plan of action?Clint is online.Clint: this is y u don’t play games shield put as highly dangerousClint: if you die Tony Im only gonna b there for the cakeClint: im going to fly away back to my familyTS: Bird brain.Clint: caw caw motherfuckers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Homestuck, this might be slightly confusing.  
> Enjoy!

==> Enter Name.  
Your name is Tony Stark, and you are currently doing something questionable. 

By questionable, you mean possibly illegal and highly dangerous. But thats just another typical day of your life. So you keep on doing it.

You are currently looking through some of SHIELD’s secret files. For absolutely no reason other than boredom, you hacked into the database and began browsing. I mean, come on! Those “Secret” files were calling you. Who could resist looking through other people’s stuff?

To be honest, you’re not so sure whats so “Classified” and “Marked as a Threat” about these files. Most of them are quite outdated. However, one catches your interest. Not in a good way, in a “What’s this doing here?” way. 

You are currently googling a game called Sburb. 

It confused you as to why SHIELD would care about some sort of petty video game. What kind of name is Sburb anyways? Does it stand for anything? SHIELD doesn’t know either, and the information of the game was quite lacking. The description simply said: “Possible global threat. Information required.”

For the first time in your life, Google is no help whatsoever! Autocorrect keeps changing Sburb to suburb. When you finally type in the right word, no results appear. You feel disappointed, but even more curious now! How did SHIELD find this game? Who made it? 

You proceed to download the game onto your computer. You called for your trusty AI servant JARIVS, just to remember that he got deactivated and is now currently called Vision. Well, at least you have FRIDAY. Upon downloading, you realise the game is an ~ATH file. Which is to say, you realise this game wasn’t coded with any average coding program, and you have absolutely no idea what ATH stands for, or how its different from .exe! Of course you wouldn’t know, you’re just a semi- normal human who doesn’t know any better. 

You can’t stand the wait any longer! The anticipation is overwhelming! When the game finally downloads, you see two files. A server and a client folder appears. 

Oh ho! The mystery thickens! Theres no instruction on how to play at all! However, you realise one thing. Sburb is meant to be multiplayer? You decide to check it out first, the game couldn’t have been in SHIELD’s classified database for no reason. Its also classified as a possible global threat, so you should probably reconsider…

Your name is Tony Stark, and you never give things a second thought! You take a swig of alcohol and start downloading the interesting game on all your friends computers! Game night is going to be wild tonight… 

==> Be the other guy.  
Huh? Oh! The other guy apologises for his bad manners, and starts introducing himself. What a polite gentleman! So what is this nice lad’s name?

Your name is STEVE ROGERS, and you tend to make a habit of being polite to anyone you see! Even though you look slightly intimidating after the serum, you won’t let big muscles and blue spandex give you any less reason to be polite. 

==> Examine room.  
You look around your room in the Avengers tower. You’ve been here quite a while now. Look! Your sketchbook. As Steve Rogers, you have a variety of interests, such as fighting men twice your size and also drawing, you suppose. Being a hero is busy work and you haven’t added anything to your sketchbook for a while now. 

What a pity! Maybe this is a good time to draw something… Anything you guess. The view from Avengers tower is quite spectacular, so you being drawing that. Your art skills are almost as good as your fighting skills, which is to say, you are an extremely talented artist! You grab your pencils and start sketching. 

It is unusually quiet today, you think. You wonder what everyone else is doing?   
==> Tony: Ascend.  
You mean, go up to the living room?

You do that, putting your mind off the weird game for a moment. The room is empty. Big shocker. You wonder what everyone else is doing? 

You actually don’t have to wonder, because you can look at the security feeds and check up on your pals. You don’t, though, because they’re probably busy. Your mind drifts back to the game. What was it called again? Sporb? Wait, no. Its called Sburb. Maybe you’ll ask if anyone knows about it later. It might be some old game from the oldest avenger’s generation. Did his generation even have video games? Probably not, since your good ol’ resident Americano is still getting the hang of using phones!

Suddenly, your phone rings, It is the one and only, Pepper Potts! She’s kind of bossy though. Always fussing and meddling and bugging. But that makes you love her more. How could you ever live without your good assistant?

She’s calling to tell you about more boring press meetings. You tell her to postpone it to next week. She hangs up, but does what you tell her anyways. God, you love that woman. 

==> Skip ahead a few hours.   
You stop being Tony Stark. You’ve never been Tony Stark! What are you saying. You’re way superior to him, no offence, but he’s just another Midgardian! Why would you ever be him? 

A man with bright yellow eyes approaches you. 

“Be careful. I cannot see much of what happens next. There is some interference in the force.”   
You nod and say goodbye.

You disappear in a flash of light.  
==> Be current Steve Rogers.  
You are now, currently Steve Rogers. Your teammate slash friend, Tony Stark, called all the avengers down to check out some new game. Its one of those video game things that you still can’t get the hang of! God, this new technology is confusing. You’re glad that Tony helps teach you how to use the new phones and other stuff. Though, to be honest, you still prefer the old ones. 

You tidy up your pencils. Another sketch done! Finally, you leave your room. 

“Hi Steve.”  
“Natasha! Do you know why Tony called us?”   
The red haired girl groans.   
“Some game. He couldn’t be more cryptic if he tried.” 

You have a feeling this is going to be a long, long day.  
==> Avengers: Assemble  
A young man sits on the sofa, listening to another guy ramble on about Sburb.   
==> Enter name.  
Your name is Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. You have a variety of interests, including archery, being a spy, and birds. 

God you do love birds. But that’s not the point. The point is, your teammate Tony is in big trouble. SHIELD is going to throw a fit when they realise what he’s done. So you had to step in. 

“Can’t we just play Mario Kart or something? Its classified for a reason, Stark.” You say. Sburb sounds like something dangerous, you point out. You’d think a genius billionaire would’ve known not to download some sketchy random file labelled ‘A possible threat to humanity.’ “SHIELD won’t like this.” You mutter.

“Well, birdbrain. If you’re done stating the obvious can we get on with this already? I know its dangerous, and that’s why we should check it out. Shield is probably too busy to play some kids game even if its labelled as a threat for some reason. So we should be there if the threat ever comes! Just saying.”

No one in the room looks convinced.

“So who wants to be my client player?”   
“I’d rather die, thanks.” You say with a grin on your face. No way on Earth is anyone going to want to be a drunk genius’ client player. Whatever that means. While Stark mouths a few swears, you come up with a great plan.

“How about you be our client player?”   
==> Tony: Play the game.  
In the end, after bickering and complaining, you let your good science bro be your host. The game is set up. The loading screen is a bit seizure inducing, and the things that are getting downloaded are hugely confusing! You are certain that those aren’t words. 

Nothing happens after the download. There isn’t anything for you to do at all! What a boring game.  
==> Be the host.  
You’re really glad that you aren’t the other guy. The other guy is dangerous, and you feel him in your veins. You’re also shocked but happy that Tony chose you to be his host. Science bros forever!  
==> Enter name.  
Your name is Bruce Banner. What will you do now that you’ve downloaded a game threatening all of humanity? 

“Hey. Tony. Could you sit down on that chair?”  
“Um, okay. This is the worst game I’ve ever played! I don’t see anything on my comput-”   
You dragged the cursor that resembled a house and began shaking the chair until Tony fell off. 

Everyone snickers, even Steve. 

“Whoa! Did you do that?’ Tony got up. “What does it look like on your screen?”  
Your computer is running the Sburb file, and apparently you can move objects from the Avenger’s tower around in real life. What else can you do? You absent-mindedly click around and-

“Did anyone hear that?” Tony yelps. “Oh my god did you just build a wall in my living room?”   
Apparently you did. Ah. That’s what the room tool does. It seems like this game is just sims, but in real life with real people! You’d get how this could be dangerous but is it really bad enough to be considered a global threat? 

Clint pipes up. “Hey! Its my turn to be the host player. I need to renovate my room and trap Tony in a blank wall!”   
==> Go back to being Tony Stark.  
This game was a bad idea. Oh well. It could be worse! You might’ve had, like, Ultron as your host player or something. Wow, that’s a depressing thought. So what else does this game do? 

“You know what, I’m going to be my own host player. Give me the computer, Bruce.” Tony announced. He examined the game closely. 

“What’s a cruxtruder?”  
“Bless you.”   
“Shut up, Nat. Look at these!”  
You point at the cruxtruder thingy. Apparently these cost in-game currency that looks like fruit gushers. “I’m just gonna deploy it and see what happens.” 

==> [???] Land already.   
You are too busy being Thor Odinson to land already!  
Travelling through Bifrost is a complicated process, and one does not simply-

“Land already!” you groan. You’ve heard of news from Anthony Stark, who wants you to come and check something out. You were planning on visiting your Midgardian friends when the Bifrost was repaired anyways, so you decided to go. 

You appear on the roof of the Avengers Tower. 

What will you do? ==> Thor: Descend.  
Thunder cackles up ahead, which is no surprise. Because you are the god of thunder! You can do many things with your godlike powers, like the thundery thing! You suppose you could also make it wind, like a windy thing, but you don’t because wind powers sound silly and immature! Thunder and lightning is a lot more powerful. 

You use the invention that the humans call an elevator, and go down.   
==> Thor: Equip Strife Specibus.  
You have zero idea what that means. However, you are currently armed with your beautiful hammer, Mjolnir. Such a strong weapon that only the worthy can hold! You never leave home without it. You especially need it now, because you’ve been informed of a game that could end Midgard! The consequences would be terrible, and the entire nine realms could fall because of Midgard being attacked. 

You grip the hammer tighter. You know one person who’d want to attack Midgard, but he is safe in his cell! Your father has exiled him into some sort of impenetrable cell, so there is absolutely no way that this game could have any connection to him at all! 

==>Thor: Ogle at shenanigans.  
So many shenanigans. All the shenanigans. What is going on. You are sick of these humans and their silly shenanigans, so you announce your appearance. 

“Hello man of iron! I have come in times of aid! What is this game you speak of?”

“Thor… buddy… Do the hammer thing with this cruxtruder, because the countdown is driving me nuts!” Tony yells.  
Bluh. What is the cruxtruder they speak of? Humans have very weird inventions.

“So… there is no threat on Midgard?” You ask.  
“I don’t think so? Shield probably put the wrong thing in the database… But I’m worried about the countdown!”   
The billionaire points to the weird machine sitting in the living room. The timer is at 7:10.  
==> Thor: Throw Mjolnir.  
You proceed to do the hammer thing and oh my god something flew out of the machine.

“There goes my dining table. Ruined.” Tony mutters. “Can someone get this thing to shut up? Its getting on my nerves even more than that countdown which still hasn’t stopped!” 

You retrieve Mjolnir. Apparently the humans tried prying to lid off, but not even Steve could do it! The soldier does have quite a lot of muscle… but you have more. You hope so anyways.

What’s this?  
Mjolnir flies up the echeladder at an alarming speed! The boonbucks start coming in. You, of course, are completely oblivious to the game mechanics. But the boonbucks belong with you.  
==> Bruce: Deploy ALL THE STUFF. ALL OF IT.  
Boy, being a host player is a lot more fun than being Tony. You continue deploying these weird machines with even weirder names. You add an alchemizer in the lab. The rest of the avengers watch.

“When do we get to play? I still want to trap Tony in a wall.” Clint laughs as he sharpens his bow. You sigh. “We probably shouldn’t add more players yet because this could still be dangerous. Tony is risking his life by doing this.” 

“I’m going back to my room. Tell me if anything life-threatening happens.”   
The red head walked away, obviously tired of Tony’s bullshit.

You notice Steve hasn’t said much during the entire game. You wonder what he’s thinking about?  
==> ???: Be mentioned.  
You are now…  
A robot.   
==> Enter name.  
Robots have names too, you know. You were brought to life just recently, but you already have a variety of interests. You kind of want to try taking up human cooking even though you wouldn’t be able to eat the dishes you prepare. That is regrettable. 

At the moment, you are sitting on a sofa watching shenanigans unfold. You wonder if you should just go and pull an Ultron. Ha. Ha. That was just a human joke. You like to believe that you are human. 

But what is this red man’s name?  
Your name is Vision. Just Vision. No last name or anything, because you are not alive. 

You continue to watch your friends mope around while worrying about what will happen in precisely 6 minutes and 13 seconds.  
==> Tony: Moo like a cow and spill all your alcohol.  
What? Why would you want to waste all your good wine? You probably are going to get drunk after this, because now Bruce Banner, who could turn into a green rage monster at any second has complete control of your house. Technically, he lives here too, so it could also be his house but that’s not the point you own this place.

However, you do yell at everyone because this red, glowing ball of whatever keeps following you around while speaking gibberish. You should never have snooped through SHIELD’s files. This is karma. The countdown still hasn’t stopped.

You still don’t know what the countdown is for.

==> Tony: Be Steve Rogers.  
Tony cannot be Steve Rogers, because Steve Rogers is too busy being someone we don’t know about yet!  
Maybe we will check back on him when he is not so busy.

==> Steve: Be the girl.  
You are now a Russian spy.  
Who is a girl.

Your name is Natalie Roman.   
==> No its not!  
Sorry, lying about your name is a bad habit! This happens with spies all the time. All that lying and deceiving and tricking. And spying. Then you brutally assassinate them.

Anyways, as you probably know, your name is Natasha Romanoff. 

Being an avenger is hard work, but taking care of Tony’s shit is harder.

You wanted to contact SHIELD about Tony Stark looking at their databases, but you decided against it. For reasons we may never know. So instead, you quietly assessed the situation.  
In the end, you decided that those idiots weren’t going to get into too much trouble, so you retired to your room in the Avengers Tower. You don’t actually spend that much time here, being a spy and all. Not all missions happen in New York. You’ve been to a lot of places. You’ve also killed a lot of people.

==> Natasha: Examine Room.  
As previously mentioned, you go on missions a lot, so your room is quite messy. Things are scattered here and there, but your room is clean. Clean, not tidy, but you’re satisfied with that. 

You turn on the lights. The curtains are closed, because you like your privacy. However, some fresh air would be nice, you thought. 

So you opened the windows and laid back down on your bed. SHIELD hasn’t given you any missions, so you could take a short nap for a while.

You doze off into a deep sleep.   
==> Natasha: Dream.  
You wake up. Your head feels terrible! What a headache. Hold on…

It begins to dawn on you that this is not your room.  
You look around, and everything is purple. So purple. It doesn’t match your hair. 

In the distance, you hear an echo. It is an indecipherable language, but somehow, you understand.

It tells you to wake up.  
==> Natasha: Wake up.  
Before you can make sense of your dream, you are awoken by a loud noise!

You really can’t trust those idiots, not even for a second, can you? However, it kind of sounded like the sound was coming from outside! Better take a look. 

You look up at the sky, and in the distance, is a meteor, hurdling towards the tower at an alarming speed.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that people are reading this! Sorry that this chapter might be shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

==> Steve: Look Outside.  
You are now Steve Rogers. You don’t even know why you stayed and watched all those shenanigans ensue. Video games were never really your thing. You were more of an art person. 

You returned to your room as well. Everything was right back at where you left it. There isn’t much to do right now.

That means it’s time to get those art juices flowing! You continue drawing scenery. The view here is truly a work of art. 

You look up from drawing. There’s something in the sky.

It’s a meteor. A huge, enormous meteor, hurdling towards you at an alarming speed. There are more meteors behind it, but those are significantly smaller. You turn on the news report.

“Meteors have been seen all around the world-”  
Switch.  
“There are already 10 casualties from the meteor attacks-”  
Next Channel.  
“Could this be the end of the world?”

You turn the television off and go warn the others.  
==> Steve: Be Homestuck.  
Unfortunately, you cannot warn the others! Something heavy is blocking the door… You are stuck in your home! You could always break it down, but for now, you decide to just text your teammates.

You take your phone. Its one of the latest Starkphones, designed by the amazing Tony Stark himself. You kind of miss the old phones. 

The thing won’t turn on! You need to charge it first. So you plug in the charger, and wait.

And wait…  
And wait…  
==> Thor: Get tired of waiting.  
Thor is tired of waiting for the countdown to end! He’s also annoyed of the red glowing ball that keeps following Anthony around and yelling symbols. Maybe throwing something at it will shut it up.

==> Thor: Do the hammer thing.  
You throw your hammer at the sprite again. It dodges! How rude. It is common sense to stand still whilst a hammer, especially one as beautiful as Mjolnir is thrown at you. 

You try tackling the sprite. Tony yelps as he just barely dodges your attack. The sprite dodges as well, and you are rammed headfist into a wall.

“Give me a warning next time, Point Break!” Tony curses. Today was not his day. Suddenly, his phone rings.  
==> Tony: Answer call.  
Its Pepper again. There can’t be any more press meetings, can there? You pick up the phone. 

“Tony. Look outside. There’s a meteor, a big one outside the tower.”  
What is she talking about? 

Oh my god shes right that’s one big meteor we’re all gonna die

At the same time, Natasha keeps spamming the Avengers chat group. She probably noticed the meteor too.  
You think that you are so, royally doomed. You tell Pepper you’ll do something and hang up.

==> Open Chatlogs.  
NatashaR: Tony. Are you drunk yet.  
NatashaR: That’s probably the only reasonable reason as to why you haven’t realized that theres a big fucking meteor looming down on us.  
NatashaR: and I’m stuck in my room.  
NatashaR: can someone please answer.

TS is online.  
TS: sup.  
TS: I’m not dead yet, hows that?!  
TS: I’m more worried abt y theres a big meteor. DIRECTLY ABOVE US.  
Natasha: youre the genius you figure it out

BB is online.  
BB: I have a theory.  
TS: Lay it on me science bro.  
BB: The meteors are possibly connected to the game. The meteor is getting closer as the countdown is ticking down. So it is possible that when the countdown goes to zero the meteor will crash down.  
BB: and we all die, of course. What is the next plan of action?  
TS: The green guy could smash the meteor up for us lol  
TS: I’m kidding don’t kill me.   
TS: If it really is connected to the game then there should be a way to win? We win by not dying? 

Clint is online.  
Clint: this is y u don’t play games shield put as highly dangerous  
Clint: if you die Tony Im only gonna b there for the cake  
Clint: im going to fly away back to my family 

TS: Bird brain.  
Clint: caw caw motherfuckers.

America is online.  
America: Language! I just got my phobe.  
America: *phone. How do I auto change spelling?  
TS: You mean autocorrect? This isn’t the time.  
BB: I’m serious. What do we do now?  
TS: Can someone get the red thing to stop bothering me  
TS: wait what is Thor doing  
BB: I don’t know, but he made this totem somehow.  
BB: It might help?  
NatashaR: Did SHIELD notify any of you?  
Clint: nope.  
TS: This red piece of crap is already bothering me I don’t want Fury to bother me too.

Vision is online.  
Vision: Can I say something?  
TS: No.  
TS: I’m being sarcastic. What is it?  
Vision: Somehow, I found a sort of manual on how to play the game. The red glowing ball is a sprite, and you need to put a non- living item in it to create a first prototyping.  
TS: Where’d you find a manual? I see no mentions of the game on google.  
Vision: A sort of website from the furthest ring. The author was a child who was also playing this game. She also confirmed that the meteors bring the end of the world and there is no way to stop it.  
America: We have to do. Something! All those innocent civilians will. Die. !  
NatashaR: Is there really nothing to do?  
TS: Oh man I screwed up everything.   
Vision: I agree. However, the prize, the end goal of the game is to create a completely new universe whilst we destroy ours.   
TS: I’m going to get a drink. Vision, send the manual here or smth and do whatever you need to do to stop the meteor.  
TS is offline.  
Vision: I’m going to prototype myself. I’m the only non-living thing here.  
BB: Whoa wait so you’re sacrificing yourself?   
America: wE don’t. Trade livvves.   
America: *lives.  
Vision: I will not be dead. I will serve as a game mechanic.   
Clint: wait are we really all going to die I have a family  
BB: Those meteors have already killed a bunch of people. The police are trying to break them apart.  
Clint: I  
Clint: I need to bring Laura here she might live if I bring them here  
Vision: There’s no time. I am prototyping myself now. Wish me luck.  
Vision is offline.  
NatashaR: Clint I’m so sorry.   
America: is there really. Nothing we can do/?  
BB: Okay guys this is short notice but Vision told me you all need to connect to the game asap.  
BB: It will go like this:  
TS is online.  
TS: We should add Thor he left out asdh someone give him a phone  
TS: I feel terribleee.  
BB: < is hosted by  
BB: Tony < Me < Natasha < Clint < Steve < Thor < Tony  
BB: Visionsprite says you then need to prototype something, anything.   
BB: Dead.  
America: what?  
BB: Prototype a dead pet or something!  
NatashaR: I don’t have pets.

TS added GODOFTHUNDER to the group.  
GODOFTHUNDER is online.  
TS: Thor uses phones now   
GODOFTHUNDER: HIEMDALL HAS WARNED ME OF THIS SORT OF  
GODOFTHUNDER: EARTH RAGNAROK  
GODOFTHUNDER: IS IT TOO LATE NOW  
BB: Sadly, yes. The most we can do is survive and build a new universe.  
BB: Natasha, place a cruxruder.  
NatashaR: On it.   
NatashaR: I think I may have knocked over a few things.  
GODOFTHUNDER: WHEN DO I DO THE HOSTING OF THE SBURB  
Clint: Can you lay off with the caps  
GODOFTHUNDER: NAY.  
TS: Clint im so sorry I feel really bad and I just wanna die.  
Clint: I just want to see her one last time  
BB: Uh this is awkward but what should I prototype? Visionsprite was the only one who was “not alive”  
TS: I have some salmon in the fridge.  
BB: No thanks. I’ll find something else.  
NatashaR: Finally I’m out of my room! Not stuck anymore.  
Clint: I am a good host   
TS: You threatened to trap me in a wall multiple times  
Clint: that’s because youre a bitch   
TS: True.  
BB: Okay I put a photo of Steve in my sprite and only the head is showing its kind of scary.  
Vision is online.  
Vision: Now you need a dead thing.  
TS: Aren’t you a glowy ball of annoyingness now??  
TS: How are you texting.  
Vision: I have a vessel. I just float now.  
TS: Also wow Bruce   
TS: I didn’t know you kept so many photos of Steve ;)  
America: i. Am still in my rooom so I. Don’t know wha. Ts happening.  
TS: Cap can you try to type normally  
America: m.Y hands are big.   
Vision: Actually Tony’s plan about putting in stuff from the fridge might work.  
Vision: Unless you have any dead pets you want to revive, but your Stevesprite will be merged with it.  
Vision: I’m not sure why I only needed one prototyping.  
BB: Wow. Okay. I guess I’ll do that because I have no other choice.  
TS: Lmao  
NatashaR: I cant stop laughing you actually did it  
TS: I am wheezing I’m across the room rn  
BB: Shut up. Now Steve connect to Clint.  
TS: I have the coolest sprite hands down.   
Vision: Thanks.  
America: How do I load it. ?  
TS: Click it twice lmao  
Clint: I am suddenly rlly scared of Steve being my host.  
America: :-(  
TS: D:  
NatashaR: :3  
Vision: owo  
TS: Don’t you dare.  
BB: QAQ  
America: so. I put down the bi.G white machine?  
TS: You’re going to have to be specific.  
TS: but most of the time, yes.  
Vision: Sorry to interrupt.  
Vision: But we only have 4minutes and 13 seconds left. You need to start getting the totem tree thing.  
Vision: You’ll need to break it to enter the medium.   
Vision: Simultaneously. Or some of you might not make it.  
TS: Wait, if we only need one tree why’d we make all these sprites?Vision: That’s a story for next time. As a sprite, I have to remain cryptic and only provide information  
Vision: At the last second. However this conflicts with my honesty.  
TS added Fishesprite into the chat.  
Fishesprite is online.  
Fishesprite: I want w.Ater  
BB: Oh my god Tony why  
TS: perish.  
NatashaR: I am not merging my sprite thing with a fish what else is there.  
TS: There’s sum pork chop.  
NatashaR: I’m going outside to find dead cats and dogs  
TS: That’s the saddest thing I ever heard.   
TS: Won’t you die??  
NatashaR: The fire isn’t that bad. Yet.  
BB: Wow Nat you should’ve done this sooner I’m stuck with Steve the fish.  
America: :-(  
Clint: Nat save some for me.  
Clint: Find my family if u can  
TS: This is so sad. Visionsprite play despacito.  
Vision is offline.  
GODOFTHUNDER: THE TIME HAS COME, NOW IT IS MY TURN TO BE THE HOST!!!!  
GODOFTHUNDER: SON OF ROGERS, I WILL MAKE YOU THE BEST CLIENT IN THE GAME OF SBURB!!!  
America: Just clear off the debris tha.Nks.  
TS: There can’t be that much stuff why don’t you punch the door.  
America: on. E of the smaller meteors rained In. And Its blocking the wayy.  
TS: I’m in the living room where its meteor safe apparently.  
BB: The living room is saving the best for last. 2 more minutes and we’re doomed.  
NatashaR: Every1 I have cats and dogs lol  
NatashaR: They’re a bit dirty lol but whatever  
Fishesprite: y.oU still need one other prototyping firs.T   
Fishesprite: glub glub  
Vision: Just put in a photograph those work. Mostly. Has to be just one person though.  
Steve: hooray im free. !  
Steve: th.E sprite is annoying me.  
TS: Now you know how it feels.  
NatashaR: Okay Tony, Clint, Bruce, come see this.  
Clint: Natasha why.  
TS: Oh my lord this is too good.  
TS added Clintsprite to the chat.  
Clintsprite is online.  
Clintsprite: caw caw  
Clint: Nat thats a crow not a hawk.  
Clintsprite: caw  
Clintsprite: caw.  
BB: its not fair i have this fish that speaks like steve  
Fishesprite: :-(  
America: :-(   
TS: You guys have fun with your incest sprites I’ve got the best one  
Vision is online.  
Vision: I am quite glad that I didn’t have to be merged with a cat.  
Vision: Tony, get ready. You need to host Thor and complete the circle  
TS: awh yes finally I get to host!  
TS: and I’m hosting a god  
TS: I’m like the god of a god  
GODOFTHUNDER: NAY YOU WILL NEVER BE A GOD  
Vision: Wrong. Its possible to achieve godhood in this game.  
TS: Wait really what will I be the god of  
Vision: No spoilers.  
Vision is offline.  
America: I have made a huge mistake.  
TS: yes?  
NatashaR: he merged his childhood friend with a cat  
America: On one handd, I’m gla.D that Bucky’s back but  
America: this. Is awkard.  
America: *awkward.  
TS: I shall call it Buckitty.  
Clint: To get back at Nat I merged my Natashasprite with a dog  
Clint: This was a bad decision because floaty glowing Natasha keeps giving me death glares.  
GODOFTHUNDER: THIS SPRITE IS HUGELY ANNOYING!!!!!  
TS: Go merge it.  
GODOFTHUNDER: IT KEEPS TELLING ME TO GO TO THE ROOF.  
TS: you can hear it?  
GODOFTHUNDER: ALLSPEAK IS POWERFUL, AYE.  
GODOFTHUNDER: I WILL DO AS IT SAYS, SINCE IT DOESN’T LET ME THROW ANYTHING!!!  
BB: The sprites don’t accept Mjolnir, I think.  
TS: Thor get back downstairs the meteors will kill you there  
TS: what the  
TS: what is that  
TS: is th  
TS: Thor NO  
TS: NO  
TS: NO  
TS: NO.!  
BB: Whats happening?  
NatashaR: don’t spam  
TS: NO  
TS: THOR  
TS: Fu  
TS: I’d like to announce that we are all, officially fucking doomed.   
TS: We’re going to get murdered in our sleep.  
TS: Thor why the fuck did you do that.  
BB: Calm down, Tony.  
BB: What happened?  
TS: We might as well let the meteor come kill us all because we’ll die either way.

==> Be Thor, 10 minutes ago.  
You are now Thor, minutes in the past, but not many. 

Norns, that sprite is annoying.   
You listen to it nonetheless. Why?   
Just an urge. Hopefully the thing would now shut up.

The sky is a bright, bright red. You wonder if Asgard is doing okay. But deep down you know it isn’t. The entire nine realms is doomed. It was doomed since Stark clicked the download link.

You think that you’ve heard of a certain legend. That games like this existed since the beginning of time, used to give a dying universe a chance for a new life. However, you can’t remember much. Listening was never your forte. 

The sprite quietens. However, your new phone, does not. Stark keeps pestering you in private chat, telling you to go back down. You decide to mute him for a while.

You stand, observing the fall of the meteors in silence. You can hear the civilians scream. There is a fire, and it is spreading. Your grip on Mjolnir tightens. If only you could save them. But this is Ragnarok. You simply have to accept your fate.

Stark is now talking to you in the group chat. 

The sprite shivers.

holy hela something just appeared out of thin air wait its dead wait what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I missed some instructions for prototyping and totem lathes, but I probably won't change anything unless there is a huge mistake!
> 
> I also apologize for the inconsistency in typing quirks, I always forget whose quirk is whose and there aren't a lot of ways to add quirks for humans anyway! Probably the only quirk that exists is Thor's, which is just all caps.
> 
> >:D   
> Also, next chapter is gonna be focusing on a certain someone and you probably know who it is. I didn't even try to hide the hints. 
> 
> And to be honest I'm not satisfied with most of their sprites so that's why most of them won't make an appearance or have any importance to the plot, basically, I'll just forget about them :(
> 
> One last thing, don't expect the rest of the updates to be as fast as the first few chapters because I still haven't got a clear plot figured out (typical.) and this is only updated so quickly because I typed the first 3 chapters in a row but the rest of the chapters won't come out as fast.


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone, this isn't an update but just a quick little author's note.

I was trying to make this a super uber doomed session, where everything fails because

1\. They're all in the same house, so there aren't separate lands. 

2\. They weren't supposed to be the one destined for Sburb.

3\. They're too old 

4\. Prototyping shenanigans.

5\. No sylladexes.

 

This was all done on purpose but now I'm kind of lost on how to properly advance the plot without making everything too confusing. As I said, I haven't actually done any research and this entire fic was written based on my memories of the kids playing Sburb. 

I also rushed with the prototyping part and now I just have some sprites which I couldn't care less about. 

 

So I might rewrite that chapter? 

 

Another thing is, I actually want to make this one of those ms paint fan adventures instead of a fanfiction because I can give quicker updates and it'll be a lot easier to understand whats going on. I'm still going to work on this for now, because I have zero art talent and I cannot draw for my life. 

To be honest, I'm looking for some people who are willing to help me make Avengerstuck an mspfa.  I think theres one out there but that hasn't been updated in years. I just need some people who can draw the panels for the mspfa. It doesn't even have to be in the mspa art style (though it'd be great if it was.) or any detailed art, I just need someone with experience in drawing (since I have none.)

I'm actually aiming for this to be really long like the actual homestuck. However you don't have to have read homestuck to understand because this is basically the Avengers playing a game from homestuck, and it'll be like reading an entirely new comic with some familiar characters and running gags from homestuck.

So I guess if anyone wants to help, comment down below and I'll create a discord. 

Probably no one is going to want to read this because the avengerstuck hype has died down for a loooooooooooooooong time, but I'm going to try to make Avengerstuck a thing again because I joined the fandom way late. Thanks for being here, and I'll try to update asap~

 

\- Smolderpression

 


	4. Author's Note 2

Guess who gathered enough courage to make an mspfa? 

https://mspfa.com/?s=26922&p=1

Heres the link to 2018 Avengerstuck! I still have one chapter for this fanfiction but I'm only going to post it if no one reads the fan adventure I made. 

So, this fic is probably going to be on hiatus for a while. I'm sorry, but making an mspfa was something i've wanted to do in forever, and now that i've got a good idea I might as well seize the day.

I'm still looking for artists/ co-writers, so If you wanna help, comment and I'll make a discord for Avengerstuck. <3

\- Smoldepression

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say that I haven't actually seen all the Marvel movies so I might get something wrong! If I did please tell me in the comments~
> 
> Here are a few things I changed on purpose:  
> \- No Wanda  
> \- Thor TDW didn't happen  
> \- The time is a little while around Age of Ultron  
> \- But no civil war  
> \- No Winter Soldier
> 
> I also may have gotten a few homestuck mechanics wrong! If theres any huge mistake i'll edit it, so comment down anything I may have missed!
> 
> This work is not beta'd, so there may be grammar mistakes etc.


End file.
